


Inner garden

by pancakevodoo



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Wirt, M/M, Swearing, bill is a sexy asshole, uni dropout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakevodoo/pseuds/pancakevodoo
Summary: It's been years since Wirt was last in the Unknown. This time he is alone and the things might not go so well, as a very mysterious boy whit really strange taste in friends  finds him nearly dead on its front door. Wirt might also get some powers along the way and have a friendly date whit a demon.





	1. unexpected journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this, so have mercy. Strap yourself in and let's take this wild ride.

Wirt felt like the forest was trying to strangle him. The roots tripping him and branches cutting his face. The forest was trying to help them, last time he was here. Now the Unknown was just unwelcome and it seemed to be trying to push him in certain direction, blocking his path or tripping him, down hills. His shoulder was probably dislocated from the last time he fell and Wirt thought it couldn't get any worse. As Murphy's law says it got, In fact, even worse. Wirt haven't eaten in more than a day, but he was more worried about dehydration. He hasn't found even a single river or at least stream since he was in that goddamned place. Wirt knew it was about time he'll pass out and hoped to at least, be able to reach some village, humans'or not. As he stumbled down the next hill, Wirt saw a shack, it looked old and on the verge of collapsing, but it was his only hope. As the boy managed to reach the front door he felt his body going numb and as on slow motion, saw himself falling on the ground. The last thought that crossed his mind before passing out, was that if someone doesn't find him soon he'll probably die here.

 **Wirt wasn't a normal boy in any category. Even before going into the Unknown he was considered weird and had no friends besides his smaller brother Gregg. After that Halloween, he spend a week in hospital due to becoming bronchitis from the cold water of the river, he and his brother fell In. Then as he got back at school he was viewed as a hero for saving Gregg, but the story soon died out. And whit his only interests being poetry and clarinet the small group of friends he managed to make slowly left him. He got through high school as a loner, had a few crushes and so on, but nothing serious ever came. Gregg grew up and went to a different school whit different friends and they were no more inseparable, walking around town and fighting constantly. Of course Wirt still loved his brother, but they were no more kids. They still talked about the Unknown, wondering what happened to Beatrice and her family, but it seemed like a distant fairytale exaggerated from their childish point of view. Sometimes he could swear he saw the Beast in the shadows if his room at night, or that there were little figures in the garden, but that wasn't something you just tell your family, so the boy just decided to ignore it.**  
**Wirt left town to go to college, but that didn't go as well as imagined too. He went to study poetry and creative writing, but all his professors thought that his work was too much fantasy and less like the real world. In the end he had to push himself to give them what they want and all his stories became bland. Wirt was always** **the anxious type and all of this was just too much.**  
 **It was the middle of the night when Wirt decided to drop out of college, his roommate was throwing a party,again. He just got out of bad and went for a walk. The next day he will talk whit his parents pack things up and finally leave. Near the** **dorms was a park where Wirt used to go for walks when the anxiety started kicking in. He was walking for less than ten minutes when all suddenly the atmosphere changed. The moon was shining brighter and when Wirt turned back there was no tray of the city, just endless forest. At first the wave of panic startled him and he just sat there as a statue. Than came the realization, it was the Unknown. Somehow in his state of regret and sorrow he had entered the endless forest without noticing.**  
 **" You can't do this! I have a normal life now. This just can't be happening again." Wirt knew he was pointlessly screaming in the empty forest, but that was all he could do at this point.**  
 **" Years! Fucking years spent on the verge of a mental breakdown, constantly worrying I'm going crazy. You can't drag me back here just when I start sorting things out!" Wirt was trembling whit rage. As pointless as it was he just needed to get it out of his system.**  
 **"Hell no! I'm gonna get out of here and I'm done whit this shit."**  
 **Still full of rage he started running, which turned out to be a horrible idea. He tripped on some roots, that seemed to came out of nowhere, and hit his head on the ground. Head aching and eyes clouded he got up and started running again. His lungs felt on fire but Wirt was determined to keep going until he found the way out. Whit the time all he could think about was his aching body and crumbling stomach. Wirt had the habit of talking to himself, because he mostly had no one to talk whit** , **but needed to say things out loud. Silence was also not preferable.**  
 **"Jesus, I'm dying. I hate this place, I could've at least put some more comfortable clothes on. I swear to god this branches are trying to poke my eyes out! If I don't meet something that I can have a conversation whit I'm gonna go insane." He continued mumbling and walking although he was already extremely tired. At some point he sat down to have a little break and the plants around him started growing rapidly and trying to wrap their branches around his ankles. Wirt tried to stamp them down, but in seconds they would get up and continue. After a few changes in position Wirt noticed that if he stayed in one place for more than a minute the plants around would try to get him. It was** **something new, and that made him even more negative about the situation.**  
 **It seemed like it was night for ages naw. He continued to walk.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bolded parts are flashbacks, hope it wasn't too messy.


	2. Fix that boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot, so here we go.

Dipper was in his mindscape, reading a book, when Bill set off the alarm. The demon materialized next to him and shot him an interested look.  
"What is it? Don't tell me you left my body somewhere around town again and a good citizen found it, thinking I'm a drug addict, again." As there was no specializations In their deal where Bill would leave his body it was not one time he had gotten into some serious explaining in the police station. As that one time when they found him on the roof of the police station whit his head in the chimney. This, Bill did just for the fun and to see Dipper struggle. He was an asshole most of the time, but that was in his nature and Dipper just learned how to deal whit it.  
 Bill got a suspicious smirk on his face  
"You would be happy to know it's something more exciting this time. Also, Pine tree, you made me promise to don't to that again and I'm keeping my word."  
Dipper frowned at him."Yeah, you said that last time too. Whatever, tell me what it is." Dipper was having none of Bills' shit right now  
" I was ought to go do some demon stuff, but it appears I can't get out due to the fact there is some boy lying on the ground  in front of the door." Bill said that like it was no big deal.  
" What! Is he alright? Or is he a real drug addict?" What was the chance some drugged dude would come to sleep on his porch? Yeah, near zero. The locals knew he wasn't a person to mess whit and didn't disturb him, so the man probably wasn't from Gravity Falls.  
"No, he really isn't. Also, if you don't won't him dying here you should hurry up." Bill didn't really value lives other than Dipper's, so he would always leave him deal whit that kind of stuff.  
Dipper woke up on the floor in front of the door. He tried to open it, but it hit the other human. Through the crack he could  see that the boy was in really bad condition and probably had passed out since he hasn't woken up after Dipper and Bill both slammed him whit the door. The young man decided it would be best if he goes out through the window and moves the other man so he could drag him in the house. As Dipper went outside he flickered the porch lights on. The figure on the ground was taller than him, but with a really thin frame. He grabbed him by the collar, but there was something stopping him from moving the body. There were roots pinning the lanky man's ankles and wrists to the ground. Dipper got out his pocket knife and cut them off. He dragged the man in the house and placed him on the floor in the middle of the hall.  
_Bill..._  
_You want me to wake him up, or finish him?_  
Dipper frowned mentally, Bill was acting really inappropriate.  
_Okay, Pine tree, don't be so sappy. Touch his forehead._  
Dipper did what he was told and after a few seconds the other man's eyes started moving under his closed eyelids. The boy woke up whit a shriek and locked his terrified eyes on Dipper's.  
" T-the Unknown. I-i-i am s-sorry." his voice was husky and shaky  
"Calm down, man. I found you on my porch,you will tell me what happened, but I should first give you some water and food." The man suddenly frowned whit pain. And tried to move his arm, letting out a weak huff.  
" D-dislocated shoulder."  
" Ok I can fix that, but it will be painful." Dipper took off the man's shirt exposing his pale and bruised skin. He needed to distract the other so he won't focus on the pain." Focus on me alright? Simple answers will be enough. So, what's your name?"  
"Wirt."  
"Okay, good, and my name is Dipper. Does it hurt if I press here?" Wirt flinched and it was obvious he was trying not to pull back from Dipper's grip  
" Like hell." Wirt let out a little smile  
"I'm doing it on 3. Ready?" Wirt nodded" 1..2.." He pressed the shoulder and yanked it back in it's place as he had learned in the first aid class. The other man let out a muffled scream and his eyes watered. He tried to hold back the tears and frowned at Dipper.  
" Asshole, you said on three."  
"Yeah, no need to tank me. I'll patch you up later. Now, water and food." Dipper saw the thankful look on Wirt's face.  
"You think you can get up or I bring the things here?"  
"No problem, I'm alright now. Thank you anyway." Wirt started slowly getting up and his bones started cracking. He winced a little as he stretched his legs and arms. Dipper was still concerned." Just stiff, from wallowing on the ground."  
They walked to the kitchen and Dipper gave the man a bottle of water and started digging in the fridge for food. As he turned to look at Wirt he had already drank the water and was waiting with hungry eyes.  
" Any preferences?"  
"Not at all."  
"Then you get leftover steak and some rice." Dipper gave the starving man the food and watched as he ate almost without breathing. When Wirt finished he looked much more willing to talk.  
"So... You're not from here I guess?" Dipper was starting to get impatient, he wanted answers.  
"N-no. I got lost in the woods."  
"And what were you doing there without any equipment?"  
"I-i was... Something dragged me there." By the way he said Something Dipper was sure it wasn't an ordinary wood animal. He had a lot of experience whit the paranormal and the way others perceive it.  
"Stupid gnomes. Told them last year they can't drag humans around, even if they need a queen."  
"G-gnomes? Look man, i-i think i should get going now. Thanks for waking me up and all but..." Dipper sighed. It was always  hard in the beginning.  
"You shouldn't tank me for that though. It was my... Partner's job."  
_I want to talk to him. He looks interesting._  
_If you're going to scare him even more I'm not letting you._  
_I'm gonna be as gentle as a feather, Pine tree._  
Bill yanked in Dipper's body and his head slopped a little before the demon took control of the body. Dipper himself watched from the side.  
" Hello you interesting human! Nice to meet ya. I'm Bill and you should thank ME for saving your sorrow ass." Dipper was sure Wirt saw his eyes changing to gold and pulled himself back. They couth him off-guard but he seemed to adapt to the situation fast. Strange, as he was familiar whit that kind of possessing. Dipper haven't considered the possibility that Wirt already knew about the paranormal.  
"Thank you. And whit who I have the pleasure of talking with?"  
" Brave human, high class demon on your service." Bill tipped Dipper's hat and gave Wirt a blinding smile.  
" I-is he okay?" Wirt asked pointing to Dipper's body  
"Oh Pine tree is alright. It's part of the deal, me using his body. He's still here." Bill said touching his head." I'm really interested in where you came from and what were these plants that were wrapped around you." Wirt seemed to be wondering if to answer, but than he sighed and started talking.  
"About the plants I don't know too. The only thing I'm shure about is that I came from the Unknown."  
Wirt told them the story how before years he and his brother first got there on Halloween and met interesting creatures as the so called Beast along the way. Then, last night in moment of realization he decided to go for a walk and somehow entered the Forrest. He told them how he wondered and ended on Dipper's porch. Bill seemed truly interested in his story and listened without interrupting.  
"Well i think your Unknown was that Beast's pocket dimension. Since you killed him you get some power over it, but I can't tell much more than that."  
"I.. Is that possible? What about the plants then?" Wirt looked really tired and although Dipper knew Bill would insist continuing with his questions, he decided Wirt would be in better condition after they let him have a good rest.  
_Okay, Bill, that's enough for now. He's going to pass out again if you don't let him sleep._  
_Fine, Pine tree, but I'm really intrigued by his story and you're gonna have to pay me back tonight._  
_As you please._  
"Pine tree is nudging me over here, so I gotta go, but be sure we will meet further." Dipper was back in his body. He waited a second for adaptation to the body and looked at Wirt  
" Hi, me again. As intrigued as I am by your case you should have some rest and we can talk tomorrow on fresh heads." Wirt nodded and yawned. Dipper decided to let him sleep in grunkle Stan's old room. As soon as the other man was on the bad his breathing steadied and he was fast asleep. Dipper smiled and switched off the lights.  
_So, how you gonna pay back? Giving me the body or staying whit me in the mindscape._  
_Letting you posses me is no fun for me, so i will see what i can do for you there_.  
As Dipper went in the Kitchen and flopped on the couch he instantly fell asleep. He and Bill had long history and over the years he became rather fond of the demon. They couldn't really have any real physical contact since they used the same body, but hanging out in the mindscape together was good too and even though Bill couldn't get anything from touching in his demon form, he knew what it did for humans. Dipper was also sure, that even I Bill doesn't say it he will do anything for him.  
"Ain't ya getting a little needy Pine tree?" Bill was waiting for him whit a smirk. He prefered using a human form even here and Dipper had to say that the spark in his golden eyes was really attractive.  
"Not if you're going to give me what I want."  
Brown eyes meeting golden and Bill's soft lough echoing in the space.


	3. Be my prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos. <3

Wirt woke up whit the feeling something's wrong. His whole body ached and he discovered he was without a shirt, sleeping in a bad that wasn't his. The panic wavered away as he remembered what happened last night. Not that this was a better situation, but at least the man that found him. His name was Dipper! Seemed friendly, although the demon was strangely intimidating. Dipper obviously had some experience with the supernatural and might actually be able to help him find out what the Unknown was. What did that demon say? Pocket dimension, that sounds about right, since it wasn't a place you can find, it was more of the opposite actually.  
There was a mild knock on the door and the floor creaked as a sleepy Dipper entered the room.  
"G'mornin man."  
Wirt whimpered as the cold air reached his bear chest  
" Sorry I teared your shirt last night. You can have one of mine, tho it might be a little too small." Wirt was thankful anyway. As he slumped his feet on the wooden floor it starter furiously creaking, some flowers popped on it. Wirt just looked at them startled as they continued to grow and some of them actually bloomed. Dipper looked even more surprised than him and stared speechless for a second.  
"What the fuck. Is this normal for you?" Dipper gave Wirt a questionable look  
" No, happens for the first time." Dipper bent down and started examining the flowers. He also shot Wirt's feet a look and the taller boy started feeling really awkward.  
" Make e few steps around." Wirt got up and did what he was told. Behind him started growing grass and more flowers.  
" I'm sorry for ruining it."Wirt was feeling guilty now, for not only invading the other man's home but also ruining it  
"Uh? Ah, the floor! Don't worry, worse has happened to it and the flowers are actually quite nice." Wirt flopped back on the bed and put his feet up, so he won't accidentally grow a jungle while walking around."Bill says he could help, if you let him in your head." Wirt started looking around like a deer in front of headlights  
"Is he here?"  
"Not physically. We have a mind bond so he is always watching and commenting along." The last, Dipper said with a frown and Wirt wondered what is it like to constantly have a second voice in your head. He also discovered that Dipper looks like a puppy when he scrunches his nose and with the thought he blushed a little. Not now!  
"How does he intend to go in my head?" Whit that question Dipper giggled a little. Wirt felt really stupid and started blushing even more.  
" Don't worry, nothing physical. It's enough we touch foreheads and he will do his job." Dipper sat next to him and tilted his head, so they can touch. Whit his bear skin Wirt could feel the warmth radiating from the other man's body. He saw Dipper's eyes flash gold and suddenly he was in some old building with thousands of doors. Some were just wooden doors and others were metal, with locks.  
" Nice place you got. A lot of secrets, I see." Wirt jumped startled, behind him had materialized a blond man whit golden eyes and black gloves. He looked around his age, but his eyes showed he had thousands of years knowledge.  
"You're right, I'm really a mighty creature." He was reading his thoughts. Great.  
" You make the first impression of an asshole though." Wirt just hoped he won't find his embarrassing stories and awkward situations in a door with a big red sign REGRET .  
" Well I've got to say you really have a lot of those. Seems you're not so punny in the real world, eh little Pilgrim?" It was obvious Bill was messing with him and as much as he didn't like the demon he wanted to know what was happening. After all, for an eternal being his little fails shouldn't have any meaning at all. Wirt knew he was just a speck of dust in this gigantic world and that actually made him feel better. If he's not important no one's gonna remember him, or his mistakes.  
" I like the turn of your thoughts Pilgrim, really realistic point of view."  
" Why Pilgrim?" Wirt remembered how the people in that small town in the Unknown had called him the same  
" Ain't you just that after all? Traveler, lost  and searching for answers. I could give you some." Making deals with the devil wasn't a good idea. Bill may be Dipper's friend, or something more?, but he was still a cruel demon.  
"Oh I see you have some interest in Pine tree. We come as whole pack though and that's why I'm helping you. He likes you and some human company won't be bad for the boy." Was it possible to blush in a dream? Yes it was.  
"What I'm saying is, I'm helping you for free you dumb meatloaf."  
"Well thank you, my savior." Wirt's voice was overflowing with sarcasm. Roots started growing from the floor and under the doors.  
" Keep your mouth shut and get moving.  We're close to what's the problem."  
They kept moving along the halls. Bill stopped in front of a door made entirely from plants,leafs and branches. He opened it with a kick and both went inside. It was just a little glade whit a broken lantern in the middle. It was the Woodsman's lantern!  
"Just as I thought. The Beast left his imprint on your soul, nothing conscious but enough to give you some powers. You can learn to control it if you're a little bit more chill." Bill was poking the lantern and giving Wirt bored looks.  
"Don't tell me to chill! My life is falling apart and the last thing I can do, Is be chill about it." Wirt had disappeared from his university dorm and they have probably called his parents already. His family was worried sick and he was talking with that asshole demon about being chill. What an anticlimax, he was hoping to find answers or at least die in that place and put an end to everything.  
" These thoughts are exactly what dragged you in Unknown in first place. It seems to sense when you lose hope and offer you a safe place for thinking, or staying forever if it decides that's what you need." Wirt was still furious, but Bill probably had a point. It'll be alright, he'll call his parents tell them he needed to help a friend and drop the bomb. Now he had even less intension in staying at Uni.  
"Ohh we have a shirker here."  
"I'm not taking criticism from a demon with gloves."  
"Okay, I think that's enough of you for me today. I'm giving you back to Pine tree, let him deal with you."  
Before Wirt knew what was happening he was back in his body on the bed, with Dipper sleeping next to him, their foreheads still pushed against each other. Wirt pulled back, with ears burning red and Dipper mumbled something in his sleep. He nudged the sleeping man lightly  
"Dipper... Wake up." The man opened his eyes, foggy with sleep, blinked a few times and rolled on his back.  
"You two were taking long and I got carried away. " Dipper glanced at him and continued, voice still husky from sleep"I still haven't given you a shirt, sorry."  
Wirt didn't mind but it was still cold, only spring.  
" I think there are some in the wardrobe next to the door. Choose whatever you think will fit you best."  
Wirt got up and as he stepped on the floor there was grass under his feet. Now was the moment to try controlling it. He tried calming down, thinking about the morning sun on his skin and a warm cup of tea. He made a step forward and the carpet of grass and flowers grew behind him. Hi sighed, at least there wasn't any trees.  
"You're doing great." Dipper was encouraging him from the warmth of the bed. " Bill already told me what's the problem, also I think he likes you. Said something about the endless void of space and other worlds. Dunno how's that supposed to make you feel better."  
Wirt was going through some shirts, but they all seemed too small for him. He was almost 10 centimeters taller than the other man.  
" He's weird."  
 Dipper laughed from the other side of the room."I think that's his smallest problem."  
Wirt finally found a shirt big enough for him. It was black and had a LEAVE ME ALONE text on the front.  
"Oh I see you found my old pajamas." Wirt started putting it back, but Dipper stopped him with a gesture." It's fine, you can have it."  
"T-thanks... You have to admit it really suits me."  
" Totally. You hungry?" Wirt's stomach crumbled with the though of food and made a sad whale noise. He hoped Dipper haven't heard that.  
"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon we can continue in the kitchen." Wirt followed Dipper as he got out of the room and entered the kitchen." And as much as I like flowers you should put some socks on, or I'll have to mown the whole house.I'll go fetch a pair and you make the toasts." Dipper disappeared up the stairs and Wirt was left alone. He putted the slices of bread in the toaster and looked round the room for a first time. It seemed cozy besides some weird monster, made from corn cobs and wire, in the corner. It had a plate that said "Cob man" in cursive.  
"Catch!" Dipper threw him the socks across the room." I see you're looking at my dear friend Cob man here. He's an attraction left from when this place was a tourist trap." As Wirt putted on the socks on he led out a small lough.  
"You live here now?"  
"It's close to the woods so I can easily deal with the creatures there and it's on the end of the town so I have some space and privacy for my and Bill's weird behaviour."  
"Sounds nice, having your own house." Wirt always dreamed of a nice house with big garden and enough space for a dog.  
"Yeah, it is. Tea or coffee?" Dipper was asking him a simple question, but he somehow still managed to lose words.  
"Tea... Tea will be fine."  
"I'm rather a coffee man. Sleep is for the weak!" Dipper demanded while turning the coffee machine on and warming water for Wirt's tea. Wirt was feeling as an invader asking questions about the other man's life and walking around his home, like It was a hotel.  
"Sorry for invading your home. I'll talk to my parents and they should come and get me."  
Dipper turned around and looked at him with surprise." I have a literal demon living in my head and using my body and you think YOU are the one invading my personal space. Also your parents would be really nicely surprised when they find out that their son is a walking garden." Wirt was surprised by the answer, he thought Dipper would try chasing him out as soon as possible.  
"Well I really didn't think of that."  
"I'm not keeping you hostage,you're free to go, but as a self claimed expert on the weird I think i can at least help you learn to control your powers. You should really talk with your parents though, tell them I invited you over or somethin and you had to go fast without telling them." Looks like Dipper was left with the impression he still lived with his parents.  
" I uh, actually live in a dorm next to my Uni." It was childish but Wirt didn't want anyone thinking he's some homeboy. To his pleasure Dipper didn't look all that surprised.  
"That might be a problem."  
"No, not really, as I decided to drop out last night,  just before the Unknown got me." This time he surprised Dipper  
" Ah... What were you taking, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"History of poetry and creative writing. Always wanted to do that but turns out reality is not like some shitty fanfic.aftors note: the irony tho The stress got me and in the end it was just too much." Wirt decided to don't make any big plans for the future, this way he'll just disappoint someone again.  
"I have a journal with all of the creatures my uncle Ford found in these woods and notes on them. As a kid I wanted to write one on my own, but i ended up being something like the town's witch." That sounds interesting. Wirt wondered if there are more of the just strangely odd creatures, as in the Unknown, or some mighty demons as Bill.  
" I've met only with the creatures of the Unknown, so I'm interested to see what you've got here."  
"I have to go and see the gnomes, at spring they always become more active and I think they're also searching for a queen again. You can come if you want."  
"Gnomes? As in actual gnomes with beards and pointy hats?" Dipper had a genuine laugh at his comment  
"They are really not cute at all. Tried to kidnap my twin sister Mabel and make her their queen when we were thirteen."  
"That just sounds wrong."  
"Ha, you should see some of the other things that live around here."  
The tosts were long ready and getting cold. The two man sat on the table and ate in silence, carried away in their own thoughts. Wirt wasn't planing on going home soon, so he might need to search for a hotel.  
" We could go to the gnomes now and when we get beck we'll try to figure out your stuff." Dipper had snapped out of his thoughts, maybe he was talking with Bill.  
"As an uninvited guest I really don't have any pretentions."  
"Stop, my work is to help people who have to deal with the supernatural and nothing more interesting than you has happened to this town in months. Also I'm deeply intrigued by the Unknown." Dipper was talking with passion, as he was really interested in him. To be fair, Wirt was starting to become deeply interested in the other man too, but with slightly different cause.  
" I just don't want to be a burden."  
"You're not, look at it this way, you learn from me and I learn from you, it's a fair trade." That was really sweet of him. Wirt knew he wasn't exactly the nicest company, constantly sarcastic and socially awkward. Having friends wasn't for him, but he liked Dipper so far.  
"Get up then, we're going on a adventure!" Dipper's words sounded enthusiastic and Wirt ranted along with him  
"Adventure!"  
The two man walked out of the shack still ranting and snickering like hyped up teenagers. Dipper looked familiar with the  Forest and Wirt followed him along the path. As they walked deeper in, his heart started beating like crazy. What if the Unknown decides he needs a a place to hide again? Will it suck him back in?  
"You alright?" Dipper was still cheerfully smiling but a little concern crawled on his face. Wirt wouldn't want to bother him with his stupid fears.  
"Fine. Just thinking."  
"You know, we don't really know each other." Dipper was actually right. Besides his name and where he lived, Wirt didn't knew anything about him. What if he was a serial killer, lingering in the woods to kill him. No, he was sure that someone this cute, can't be a killer.  
"Well you know i was at Uni and that's pretty much all with me. I don't have any close friends besides my smaller brother Gregg and mostly write poetry, but got into fantasy recently. I'm just a twenty one year old loser." Wirt decided that talking might distract him from the shadows of the forest.  
"No way! Writers are never boring. I mostly deal with small encounters around town. Chase gnomes and give back stolen from fairies things , mostly boring stuff. Sometimes some demons come but Bill chases them out real fast." Chasing gnomes? That might be fun to see. Something rustled in the bushes and Wirt jumped cowardly. His hands started shaking, great, now Dipper will think he's a paranoiac.  
"Ok there is definitely something that bothers you. Tell me, so I can help."  
"It's just... What if I go into the Unknown again. I almost died the first AND the second time."  
"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning, now it's too late for going back." Wirt felt even more scared and started shaking more rapidly.  
"S-sorry..."  
"No,no... It's ok,you... You can hold my hand, that way you'll be sure I'm here." Dipper stretched his hand and as ashamed as Wirt felt he still grabbed it without hesitation. It was worm and comforting and Wirt instantly felt better.  
"Sorry, I know it's stupid." Dipper gave him a comforting smile, as he knew what it felt like to be scared of the things you don't understand.  
"It's not stupid, it's human. You know, the first time I met Bill I was mortified he'll get all my secrets. He was really an asshole."  
"I think he still is." Wirt mumbled weakly. Dipper giggled next to him and tightened his grip on Wirt's hand.  
"You're right. We're almost there, so hold on." They continued walking, slightly less rapidly, as Dipper was trying to show him there's no need to hurry, it was just an ordinary forest. His thumb was tracing lines on the back of Wirt's hand. He was probably overthinking this, it was just a friendly gesture, intended to calm him down. He haven't given exactly the impression of a likable person, more of a paranoid frantic. Yeah, there's no way this attractive and smart guy liked him.  
While thinking Wirt got carried away and didn't notice when Dipper had stopped. The other man slightly tugged his hand as if asking if it's okay to let go. As needy and selfish that was, he didn't want to let him go just yet. He tightened his grip on Dipper's hand. After all, you don't get someone so pretty to hold your hand every day, even if they were alone in the woods and Wirt still wanted to run back to the safety of the house. It was not even his house. He was probably acting really inappropriate, but he couldn't care less at this point.  
" Can you?.. If it's not a problem."  
" As long as you need me to. So we're here, be ready for attacking gnomes anytime soon."  
Wirt watched as Dipper breathed in and  
screamed on top of his lungs "JEFF?"  
Something rustled in the trees above them and a small, brown bearded gnome, fell next to them. He was more creepy than cute, thought.  
"Hello Dipper, have you found a queen for me?"  
"Yep." Wirt was wondering who would be that sick fuck, that would want to marry dozen gnomes and live in the forest." Old lady Daniels would be happy to come here." Wirt had no idea who that was, but again he came here last night and haven't even went to the actual town yet.  
"But she's like sixty and smells gross, I don't want her! You wanna give him instead?" Jeff was pointing at Wirt. He tried backing up and hiding from that little, intimidating gnome.  
"I prefer a queen, but king won't be bad too. You wanna come and see what we have, babe?" That question aimed at Wirt, Jeff even winked at him. Was the... Was that gnome trying to flirt with him? He was flattered, that the gnomes would want him, but really weirded out. Dipper's body next to him shivered and when he met his eyes they were gold. Here he comes.  
" I'll have to decline, although he's a pain in the ass. Now you little pointy hatted brats, go get that lady and if you touch someone from the town again, I'm exterminating you." Bill apparently didn't know what tactics was, but threatening seemed to work better with these creatures.  
"You can still come and be my king if ya' want." With this being said, Jeff hopped on some others' gnome back and disappeared in the forest.  
"Dipper's really bad at this. He'll try convincing them, when all you gotta do is threatening." Bill really had different ways of negotiation.  
"I'm still flattered and grossed out, by the fact they want me as their king." Bill shot him a threatening smile  
"Don't be. These brats would marry anything that even slightly represents human. Dipper gave them a cut out of Beyoncé last year, but the rain ruined it so here they are again." That was kind of reassuring, at least they won't go after him. It was nice thinking someone found him attractive, thought.  
"Glad to know my anticharisma still works."  
"Don't be ridiculous, you don't even have that. We're heading back to the shack now." As the started walking Bill swayed their joint hands between them. Wirt absolutely forgot that he was holding Dipper's hand which meant he was holding Bill's now. The demon traced his glance and gave him a smirk.  
"You humans are really touchy, but I like it. I can assure you Pine tree likes it too."  
Wirt's cheeks rose with a blush that crawled to the tip of his ears.  
"That's... Not what it is." How he hoped it was.  
"Lie to yourself all you want, Pilgrim." Wirt frowned at him  
"Don't call me that."  
"So you prefer babe, or?" Wirt looked at him, mortified. Was he teasing him, or flirting? Probably the same for Bill, with his questionable manners."Yeah, that's what I thought, Pilgrim."  
"Fine, be a jerk all you want, but I'm not going to fall behind." Answering with a lame joke was probably the better option between that and stuttering, combined with blushing. Jesus, he was a grown ass man, not some hormonal teen. Why was this so hard then?  
"So you going to help me with controlling it?"  
"Yeah, no. That's just boring and I helped you enough for weeks ahead, so leaving you and Pine tree deal with that. Have your fun kids." Bill waved at him, separating their hands and Dipper's body fell ahead, before he opened his eyes and leaned on Wirt.  
"That dumbass, he's such a show off. Also lives to embarrass me, whatever he told you was a lie." Wirt hoped not all of it, though." Anyway, we have like a minute or so walking back and then we'll get to your problem, try different methods."  
Oh boy, that was going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Bill won't be gone for a while.


	4. Chase mr

"How do YOU calm down?"  
"Well if I'm just uncomfortable I crack my fingers and if I really need to concentrate on something it just doesn't happen until I'm as stressed as possible. That's to do with hyperactivity I guess." So Dipper was hyperactive. Kind of an easy guess actually, constantly stirring with emotions and bouncing around. Wirt was more of the depressed, lethargic gay. Staring blank and doing nothing should, basically be considered one of his hobbies at this point.  
"I normally just stay alone and play clarinet, or watch tv."  
"That's easy, so we're going to watch a movie! You'll try getting your mind off of it and then we'll see if it helps. But i have only the basic DVDs, so we don't really have much of a choice."  
"Oh,and which ones you have?" Was this like a date or something... Wirt blushed and shushed at himself mentally. It was intended to help him channel his energy, or whatever. Just simple things buds do. Wait, were they buds?  
 Dipper interrupted his monologue"The Notebook, it's Mabel's, Star Trek, Pirates of the Caribbean and Titanic, but you've probably watched that a million times."  
"Never got to actually see it." It was something people always teased him for, or reacted as he was saying he's been abducted by aliens. The same as when he says he doesn't actually like Harry Potter.  
"Really? No kidding?"  
"I know, I know... How could I,am I living under a rock and so on. I've heard it all, but I know what happens in the movie so it's anyway." Wiry sighed dramatically for more effect.  
"Noo, you're watching it. That's crime against humanity."  
"If you really insist." Wirt was actually not ready for watching that with anyone near him, since he always cried on movies and that's just embarrassing for a twenty one year old. Dipper loaded the disk in the DVD player and they both sat on the sofa in the living room. Cob man was starring at them from the corner. Wirt hated sitting on sofas, they were just too comfortable not to lay on.  
"Is it a problem if I stretch out?"  
"Nah, as long as you don't grow any grass on it it's okay." It got some shifting and turning until they arranged themselves on the rather small sofa.  
"Sorry, but I'm cursed with long legs."  
"Mmm, i like them." It got them both a second until they realised what Dipper said. He blushed and started stuttering."I mean in general,I like long legs in general, not yours. Not that yours are not nice, they sure are better for walking and..." His babbling slowly died out.  
"Not really useful when I have to walk with a penguin like you. You walk so slow, that I had to cut off my steps constantly."  
It was up to Wirt to lift the atmosphere from 'i just said I like your legs' to 'Watching Titanic with a bud' and that was the best he could think about. Bill would be so pleased to know, they messed up this bad.  
 Dipper still looked startled from his own words, but he let out a small lough.  
"I'm fun sized! Now stop talking or we'll miss the interesting part." Wirt got his attention back to Titanic, but couldn't help glancing at the other man, snuggled in the opposite side of the sofa.

Two hours later and Wirt was sniffling in the end of the movie, choking, from the effort not to cry.  
"It's not fair. Why let the beautiful man die? They always die in the end." Leonardo Dicaprio doesn't deserve to die,even in movies. He could've pushed that woman to the side and waited on the board with her.  
"You said you knew what happens!"  
"I know! But it's different actually seeing it." Dipper didn't look like he was going to cry at all. That man either had a heart of steel, or really has watched the movie thousands of times. Wirt decided to go get some fresh air and cool down. As he stepped on the floor it made a hellish noise, as a small tree busted from in between the boards.  
"Jesus on a unicycle, what is this!" Dipper was no less startled then him and looked at the tree for a second before speaking up.  
"I think, if you're scared or sad it increases your powers. At least now I know to not make you cry, unless I want a small forest in my living room."  
"I'm not crying! I just..."  
"It's okay, I cried the first ten times too."  
"You completely blew my cover of a cool dude,so I guess I can stop acting." Wirt was still embarrassed, but Dipper's confession did made him feel better.  
"I guess emotional movies were not the way and now I have a tree, great. I think Bill would like it though." As Dipper spoke his phone rang. He scrambled towards it and picked up.  
"Dipper Pines? Where... That's new, I'm gonna come and have a look. See you soon." He ended tha call and scrunched his nose while deepening in his thoughts. Wirt was doomed, it was the puppy face.  
"I have a case, something broke in Lazy Susan's house and apparently tried to eat one of her cats. She says it looks like I giant lizard with four heads."  
"Like a hydra, but with an extra head?"Wirt piped up from the sofa where he had become one with the sofa crease.  
"We'll see, I mean if you want to come. You can stay here and nap, watch TV, or really whatever." Was Dipper trying to politely ditch him, or was he just concerned?  
"No way I'm missing my first chance to encounter with the local weirdness."  
"It's technically the second one. I hope the hydra won't want to marry you." Wirt shivered when he remembered Bill and that creepy gnome, Jeff.  
"Is... Is Bill coming too?" He really didn't want to meet him again, anytime soon. His behavior was too weird even for this place.  
"Nah, unless it gets really dangerous, or something pisses him off, he prefers to stay away from contact with other people." Wow, why did that sound exactly like Wirt's way of living. Don't talk with anyone, until it's a matter of life and death. Maybe he was just as strange, as Bill.  
"My parents always told me, that if it wasn't for food I would never leave my room."  
"Your parents!" Dipper's sudden shouting startled him and Wirt's panic mode turned on.  
"What?"  
"You forgot to talk with them! They're probably worried sick."  
Wirt sighed, he haven't forgotten of course, he was just procrastinating.  
"I'm in kinda not so good terms with my parents... They, don't really check on me that often and even if they know I'm missing I don't think they'll be concerned."  
"Why?" Dipper cringed at his own question "I mean if it's not a problem telling me."  
"No it's okay. So creative writing isn't exactly what they want for me, more towards the 'be a lawyer, or you're not our son' side, my dad especially. Since I'm not, Greg is the favorite child and I'm off to living on my own."  
"That's harsh. My parents weren't expecting me doing that either, the demon deal part freaked them out and they're still getting used to it. Though, Mabel is a fashion designer, so I'm not the only weirdo."  
 Wirt really haven't thought about that. If his parents knew about all the weird things he has seen, they would probably declare him the child of the Antichrist.  
"I'm assuming Mabel is your sister, you mentioned her a couple of times already."  
"I'm an idiot, she's my twin sister actually. Leave family aside for now, if you think there's no need to call them, there's no need to. On the other side the hydra can cause some real problem, so we better hurry."  
Wirt followed Dipper through the door and they headed towards the back of the shack. There was a shed and when they walked in, Wirt couldn't hold in his awe. A massive motor was leaning against one of the walls. Black with silver details, it looked stunning and Wirt wasn't even into cars and motors.  
"Is that yours?"  
"It's my present for my twentieth birthday, so I have it for three years now. It's more convenient for the small town and chasing monsters, but it also looks badass." Dipper patted the monstrous machine with pride. He hopped on it and gestured Wirt to sit behind him. He had never been on a motor, but there's no way he was telling Dipper. Wirt awkwardly sat behind him not knowing what to do.  
"Hold on me, it's going to be a fast ride."  
Wirt wrapped his hands around the other man and tried not to shriek when he drove off. He couldn't even see the scenery, everything was a blurr. His ears were ringing, but Wirt could swear he heard Dipper laugh. After a couple more minutes of this nightmare and Wirt almost dying with every turn, Dipper slowed down and stopped in front of a small house.  
"Man, you sure have a strong grip, I feel like you broke all my ribs."  
"S-sorry." Wirt stepped on the hard, stable ground, legs weak and arms shaking a little. That was like this one time, he jumped from the rooftop of their house, while chasing Greg. He, teenager at the time, fell on a bush and didn't brake anything, but the adrenaline rush left him shaking for a solid minute.  
"No, i should be sorry for scaring you."Though, Wirt could see in Dipper's smug smile, that he wasn't sorry at all. What a devilish man he was, Bill probably had bad influence on him.  
"Dipper, sweetheart! That monster tried eating Mister Whiskers! It's in the backyard." A old woman opened the front door of the house and Wirt thought he was hallucinating, there were at least five cats behind her.  
"We'll see what I can do, Lazy Susan." While the woman walked in front if them, Dipper leaned to Wirt's ear and whispered." Don't try touching the cats, they'll skin you alive."  
There were some hellish sounds coming from outside and Wirt assumed it was the hydra. It wasn't. Ten cats had surrounded a lizard, the size of a horse and all it's four heads looked terrified. The creature was backing up, while the cats hissed viciously. It looked more like they were attacking the hydra, not it, them. Apparently Dipper was left with the same impression.  
"Susan, can you somehow make the cats leave it?"  
"I can try giving them food."  
"Hope it works, I'm gonna lure the hydra back in the forest, but we need a bait." Wirt sighed, he was the bait of course.  
"What should I do?"  
"That's the spirit! Okay, so you try getting it's attention and making it go after you in the forest, from there I will chase it with the motor, deeper in, so it won't come back. If I have a chance I'll also try examining it for the journals. I don't think it's dangerous, but here have this." Dipper handed him a hunting knife. Wirt took it, but hoped there would be no need to use it.  
The cats were slowly backing up while Susan was banging pots in her kitchen and shouting 'dinner'. The hydra turned one of it's heads and growled towards Wirt. The other three also turned and their split tongues flicked in his direction. Drawing away their attention, check. The hydra started walking towards him, while screeching ungodly. Now, run! Wirt was on panic mode, which meant he could run like Usain Bolt and curse like a sailor.  
"Motherfucking lizard, come get me you little shit!" He jumped over the fence and the hydra followed him walking directly over it. The lizard was surprisingly fast and it's long tail, covered in spikes, was swinging behind it, dangerously close to Dipper. While Wirt was running towards the trees, with the thing behind him, Dipper hopped on his motor and drove past them. The tail of the monster whipped towards the back tire of the machine, Wirt shouted, but his voice was drowned in the noise from the engine. With a long practiced move he threw the knife, that Dipper gave him and pinned the tail to a tree. Who would know that his child dream of learning how to throw knifes actually helped him in life, despite what his mother said when she first found him practicing in the backyard. Though it was the only sport related thing he liked, so she left him to continue. Despite the hydra's tail being pinned to a tree it continued chasing Dipper. It just snapped it's tail, like a lizard and left it hanging on the tree. It was really gross, but at least Wirt knew the hydra will grow a new one, so he shouldn't feel guilty for hurting the creature. The man stopped running, out of breath and followed with eyes as Dipper and the lizard disappeared deeper into the forest. Suddenly Wirt felt something tugging his leg, a small green branch was starting to wrap around it. He unwrapped it gently and sat on the ground next to it. Concentrate, would he be able to grow something special? Wirt tried thinking of a rose, a black one, he placed his hands around the sprout and closed his eyes. He could feel the plant growing around his arms. It was a rose, half black, with white and pink spots over it's gentle petals. Not exactly what he wanted, but it turned out beautiful. He carefully removed the thorns from his arm and rubbed the prickled place.  
"It's beautiful,man." Wirt turned around startled, only to see a redhead girl smiling at him.  
"Thanks, I grew it myself."  
"Haven't seen you 'round town, you new here?"  
"Ughh, yeah."  
A loud noise came from the forest and Dipper stopped next to them, making them both chuckle, when he tried smoothing over his bangs, mussed from the wind.  
"Didn't know you can throw knifes like that, the hydra was furious, so I'll study it another time... Ah, I see you found Wendy."  
"More like I found him. I saw him growing this rose and came to say hi." The girl pointed the plant and Wirt felt proud for growing it himself. Dipper looked at it and smiled at him, making the poor man blush.  
"Won't you introduce yourself, or should I do it for you, like your mother."  
"Uhh, sorry. Wirt."  
"Wendy Corduroy."  
 She held out a hand for a handshake, but Dipper interrupted them"He doesn't do handshakes, it's all or nothing."  
 Wendy shrugged and went straight for a hug. Dipper giggled at Wirt's expression and held a middle finger behind Wendy's back. When Wendy loosened her grip on him he kicked Dipper in the shin. The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Boys. Acting like seventh graders, even when they're twenty."  
"Mabel still acts like that all the time and you like her!" Wendy rolled her eyes again, this time over exaggerated.  
"She's cute and you're not."  
"Leave your halfassed jokes for a different time, I have actual things to do."  
"Like whatever you're doing with that man in the shack?" Wendy had a smirk on her face and Dipper blushed in unison with Wirt  
"We're doing science related things Wendy, don't you see he's turning into a wood fairy. He needs my help!"  
"The only thing I'm turning into is bait, apparently."  
"You did a good job though."  
"Dipper I hope you're not doing anything suspicious to him, but I have to go now. Roby wants me to listen to some of his poetry." She made a puking noise and waved at them.  
"See ya!" She smiled at Wirt and walked away. Could there be a normal person in this town?  
"Who's that poetry dude?"  
"Roby is her husband and he says it's poetry, but it's not, you're probably better."  
"Flattery is not the way, young man." Dipper looked offended, it was really funny how he pouted and crossed his arms.  
"I'm two years older than you!"  
"But you're so small you look like a eighteen year old. Especially with that hat." Wirt really thought it was cute though, it was a relief finding someone with who he could act like a teenager again, after all those years.  
"I have an all knowing demon living in my mind so I win. Anyway, I'm starving, there's a diner near, you want to go?" Wirt was amazed by how much it sounded like Dipper was asking him on a date. He was hesitating a little and playing with his hoodie strings. It could be a totally friendly offer though. Wirt wouldn't have said no, either way.  
"Let's go then, I can eat a horse sized hydra."  
"I wish you luck with catching it."  
They both took their seats on the motor, Wirt a little bit more steady this time. The engine roared and they were on the road. Dipper was right, it was more fun then terrifying the more you do it. He was able to look around this time, there were a lot of weird people in this town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is, actually my dream to learn how to throw knives


End file.
